Attachment
by Anon-sama
Summary: Dino just cannot and will not cope with the loss of things that are important to him. D27. I have no idea what genre this is to be honest.


Attachment - D27

Warnings: Blood and death.

Their routine had been the same as always. They woke up at the same time, brushed their teeth, helped each other get changed, and occasionally, just occasionally, they would have breakfast. Maybe a simple meal of butter on bread, but that was it. There was absolutely nothing abnormal about what they did, and they always kept their relationship relatively pure, even after becoming lovers.

* * *

It was Dino who was the touchy-feely one. He loved to put his hands in indecent places and call it "much needed skinship between brothers." Their entourage knew of their strange relationship and let them be. At some point did they convince Dino to just take the boy out, if he knew what they meant.

And so he did. They had never enjoyed themselves that much in their lives. They went to the amusement park and rode whatever wouldn't scare Tsuna, even the merry-go-round. He even dared to walk into the horror house, clutching Dino's hand for safety and giving it a squeeze every once in a while. They concluded their day by buying some takeout sushi from Yamamoto's store and sat in the park to eat.

Dino was happy. Rather, he had been happy until he unconsciously licked some rice off of the corner of Tsuna's mouth. He didn't know what had been more entrancing, the beautiful white grain or Tsuna's slightly chapped lips. He wanted them both. He moved himself closer to the surprised boy and kissed him. He then expected some scorn.

He had become overjoyed when Tsuna did not push him back, but instead, he blushed. Seeing it as a positive response, Dino confessed then and there, even accidentally dropping his box of sushi. He stared at the ground for a long while until Tsuna took his hand gently and said that he felt the same way.

The atmosphere between the two had been great for the rest of the day. They walked back to Tsuna's house, and awkwardly brushed their fingers together. Dino could feel the boy's warmth transferring into him with every light touch. They didn't hold hands, but this silent moment had developed their bond as brothers into something else.

Those had been his reflections of the time they had spent together before they had gotten together.

* * *

He awoke from his reverie. He was seated on his black leather couch, in his room. Leaning his head on him was his significant other, passed out. He softly chuckled and passed his fingers through his hair. He pulled out a few loose strands and discarded them in the air. He continued to stroke the younger man, waiting for him to wake up.

But he didn't. Tsuna had been trapped in a coma for what seemed like an eternity. He was convinced that soon, somehow, he would magically be freed, and they would continue their daily routines of taking care of each other. He sighed hopefully, thinking of what they could do together when he woke up.

Dino had always wanted to touch Tsuna, but he held back. Attacking an unconscious boy was a definite no. He hadn't ever done anything else but from kiss him. He held on tighter to Tsuna, wishing that he was actually taking a nap, and that he would open his eyes, rub them drowsily and call his name. His name.

He had constantly told Tsuna to drop the honorific when talking to him, but the boy was respectful, and above all, stubborn. Maybe there had been a hint of shyness somewhere in there, but Dino didn't know. He looked down again at the boy and smiled. His fingers were now ground into his shoulder.

"You'll wake up soon, right?" He whispered.

Several knocks resounded on the wooden door to his room, interrupting his little moment.

"Boss, it's dinner time."

"I'll wait for Tsuna to wake up first. It would be a pity not being able to see him eat, right?"

"It's a formal dinner. Everyone is going to be there." Romario insisted. "You need to discuss the—"

"Let's wait a little longer."

There was a short pause. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Tsuna, wake up, I need to go soon." Dino poked at his cheek, but he did not respond. He merely lay still, against Dino's chest. "How long have you been sleeping now? You're not a little boy anymore…"

Dino laid him down on his bed. His limp body sank into the soft duvet. He looked so precious. He didn't have time to admire his cute little brother as he needed to get changed. His clothes were caked in dried blood.

Whose blood was it? Had he killed someone lately? He could not remember. The only thing that had been on his mind was his sleeping beauty. He slipped the shirt off as quickly as he could, only to notice that his chest was stained in blood as well. He grimaced.

"Boss," Romario called from beyond the door. "Are you ready?"

"I want to spend some more time with Tsuna."

"Boss…"

"Dino, you know that he won't wake up."

"R-Reborn? Are you attending the meeting as well?"

"Of course I am." The dark-haired hitman unhinged the door with a simple push. "Hurry up, we've got important things to talk about."

"I can't just leave Tsuna unguarded, he'll be attacked again now that he's weak, like he was yesterday." Dino tried to convince. The raid at the Sawada household had left him cautious. It had been completely uncalled for.

"Dino, get it together. He's not going to wake up." Reborn said darkly.

"What do you mean?"

"He's gone. The boy you love so dearly is gone."

"He's right there, on my bed, sleeping." Dino trembled slightly and made his way to his bed, pointing. "Look."

"Dino, that's nothing but a corpse."

"What are you saying?" He yelled indignantly. He grasped the boy in his arms and embraced him tightly. "I can still feel his warmth. He's alive. In a coma. He'll wake up!"

"He's dead."

"Shut up, Reborn! How could you say that about one of your students?" He clutched Tsuna with a force strong enough to break his bones.

"Dino."

"Shut up. I'm not going to the meeting. I don't even know what it's about."

"We need to discuss the future of the Vongola, as it has no heir."

"Tsuna is still perfectly capable of doing the job!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that he's no longer with us?" Reborn tipped his fedora forwards to cover his eyes. "The funeral is tomorrow."

"I'm not letting you have him." His voice was hoarse.

"I know you're being irrational because of his death," Reborn continued as coolly as he could, "But we need to take the body or it's going to rot. In your arms. You don't want that do you?"

"He's not fucking dead! Look at him sleeping so peacefully!"

"Dino." He pointed his gun towards the crazed man's forehead. "I'm sorry. Get some rest."

The blonde's body toppled backwards, still holding on to the dead boy. He would never give him up. Reborn nodded to Romario, who called in some people to pry the cadaver away from their boss's fingers as carefully as possible. Reborn glanced at Dino, who was now unconscious from his special bullet.

The attack had been sudden. The target was clear. There had been no other casualties. Everyone accepted the fact that Tsuna was no longer with them. Everyone apart from Dino, who clutched the bloody body and dragged it back home, whispering that soon, they would be in a safe place.

Dino had wanted another smile, another laugh, another kiss. He rejected the thought that he had died. He had never assumed the possibility that their sweet time together would come to an end. He had not been able to do the things that he had wanted with him, from just holding hands to having sex. Now, he would never have the chance ever again.

"Let's start the meeting. He'll wake up in about an hour." Reborn said grimly and left the room that stank of blood and tears.

* * *

for htd. I'm really bad at writing this kind of stuff, and it was done in about an hour or so. Forgive me.


End file.
